The primary goal of this research is to assess the relationships between different dimensions of impulsive behavior and treatment response for adolescent smokers receiving treatment to quit or reduce their smoking. This study will collect data from, and follow over time, treatment-seeking adolescent smokers who are enrolled in a widely-prescribed adolescent smoking treatment program. Laboratory behavioral assessments of impulsivity, including assessments of delay and probability discounting, behavioral disinhibition, and sustained attention, will be examined as predictors of (a) adherence to the smoking-treatment program, (b) the ability of these adolescent smokers to quit or reduce smoking during treatment, and (c) the continuation of changed smoking behaviors (reductions in smoking) during the 24 weeks following treatment. It is expected that this research will establish a behavioral profile for teen smokers who want to quit or reduce smoking but who are ultimately unsuccessful in changing their smoking behavior during treatment. The inclusion of laboratory behavioral assessments will provide highly detailed information about the specific behavioral styles of adolescent smokers who are unable to effectively change their smoking behaviors during a treatment program. This information should provide new points of emphasis for treatment-program modifications to improve these programs to be more effective for those adolescents most challenged in their efforts to quit or reduce smoking. The potential of this research to guide treatment modifications oriented to reducing adolescent cigarette smoking makes it relevant to important public-health issues involving cigarette smoking and the mission of the National Institute on Drug Abuse. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cigarette smoking is the top preventable cause of death in the United States. This study will advance our understanding of the different behavioral styles associated with an adolescent's ability to quit or reduce smoking during treatment for smoking cessation. It is expected that the results of this study will guide smoking treatment modifications to make these treatments more effective for adolescents who are trying to quit or reduce smoking. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]